


I have to tell you something

by AbbyGibbs



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Happy Ending, James is annoyed at M, Long flight home, Love Confessions, M wants to see James, Movie: Casino Royale (2006), Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Past James Bond/Vesper Lynd, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: He's been loved by women all over the world except the one he really wants.





	I have to tell you something

**Author's Note:**

> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Fandom: James Bond (Daniel Craig movies)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Bond  
> Pairing: James Bond/M Olivia Mansfield.  
> Rating: T  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Bond belongs to Ian Fleming… Albert R. Broccoli, well his daughter now and all the crew who made the James Bond movies a reality.  
> A/N: Don't know where this one comes from. All I can say is that it takes place right after Casino Royale.
> 
> I would also like to think, Mr. Daniel Craig, Dame Judi Dench, Naomi Harris and all the rest of the actors involved in the make of the movies for the work that make the outcome movie so good.
> 
> Thanks to tayryn for the beta work on this one.

The phone on her desk rang and she picked it up immediately. She'd been waiting for hours for him to call. Since she'd leaned about Vesper's death. She'd known Bond had been charmed by her allure and she even suspected he might have fallen in love with her. It wasn't like him though. James was a Double-O; a cold-blooded killer, but he was also a man of flesh and blood.

 

_"M?"_

_"James? Is everything alright?" she asked him, concerned._

_"I am. Why wouldn't I be? The bitch is death. The mission is over," he told her simply._

_"James, have you wondered why you weren’t killed that night?"_

_Silence met her question._

_"You were not killed because she made a deal to spare your life. She loved you, and I'm grateful she did. I wouldn't have liked to assist at your funeral."_

_"Yes, the never-ending story of my life, adulated, admired even loved by women all around the world, but not the one I'm in love with," James remarked in a dry tone. (one of those)_

_Olivia managed to suppress a gasp of surprise just in time. Hoping beyond hope that she'd understood the meaning of his words correctly._

_"What's that supposed to mean? It's part of your job. Seducing women and making them love you is why you're so good at what you do. That's why you’re the best agent MI6 has."_

_"Only MI6? I thought I was **your** best agent…" he said somewhat sardonically. _

_"James…" she started._

_“I think my resignation is actually non-negotiable,” he said, and was about to hang up when her commanding voice stopped him._

_"007, don't you dare hang up on me!"_

_"Why? Our jobs don't allow us to be together. You also think I'm as shallow as everyone says I am. Or is it that you don't love me?"_

_"Don't be so childish, James. You've been through a rough time, you really liked Vesper, I know you did," she told him._

_"Damn it! Why do you think I did care about her? You taught me how to pretend. Well that is exactly what I did. Bloody hell, M! This is stupid." He sighed._

_"Come to my office. No argument from you is that clear, 007?"_

_"Very clear, ma'am."_

 

000

 

After a long flight, James landed at Heathrow Airport. Fatigue started to take its toll on him. He managed a small nap during the flight, but nothing much.  

 

Between his luggage recovery, hailing a taxi and traffic, it took him an hour and twenty minutes to finally get to the SIS building and five more minutes to reach M's office.

 

James knocked, and waited for her to tell him to come in before he entered her office.

 

"You wanted to see me, M?" he said, as he walked through the door.

 

"Bond. Good you're here," she said, not looking up at him as she wrote the last words of a letter she was writing to her daughter. She could have used her mobile to simply call her, but she'd wanted to lay her thoughts on paper and in doing so, she knew her daughter would keep her letter. A letter was something you could re-read several times, unlike a phone call. When the call was over nothing was left of it except the memory of it, and unless you recorded it there was no tangible proof that it ever happened.

 

It was only when she placed the last period behind the last word on the sheet of paper that lay in front of her on her desk that she looked up at Bond. It took all her willpower not to let her mouth drop open at the sight of him. How could the man look like a god after all he’d been through and after more than nine hours of travelling.

 

James was dressed casually. Wearing a pair of blue jeans, a light blue shirt that matched the colour of his eyes. He had left a few of the top buttons open, he wasn't wearing a tie, and he'd rolled up his sleeves. With a pair of white sneakers to complete the look.

 

M felt her heartbeat increase just from looking at him. The man was God personified, and she was happy that she and her husband had a marriage of convenience. She had fallen in love with James long ago and she wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep her feelings at bay. Of course, she knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do; falling for one of her agents. She was the head of MI6 after all, but she was also a woman.

 

A woman who didn't want to go home every single night to someone she didn't love. She wasn't a young sexy thing anymore, but she still had needs. True they weren't that frequent, but they were still there; particularly when she let her thoughts wander towards 007. In those instances, the only pleasure she would allow herself to have was when she touched herself. She knew some people thought it gross, but it wasn't. It could be a wonderful help to find release after a stressful day.

 

But above all she missed being kissed, she missed the feeling of someone else's lips on hers. Olivia hadn't been kissed in so long, she was staring to forget how it felt.

 

Looking into his eyes, she made her decision.

 

James smiled inwardly. He hadn't missed the flash of lust that had appeared in M’s eyes. It disappeared quickly as she'd tried to hide it, but it hadn't been fast enough. It was obvious, the woman in front of him, his boss wanted him as much as he wanted her.

 

000

 

M pushed back her chair, stood up, her eyes never leaving his, and walked around her desk to where she kept her carafe of Whiskey. She grabbed two glasses, then opened the decanter and poured some of the amber liquid into the glasses. After she'd put the Whiskey back, she turned, and walked over to James and handed him a glass.

 

"Take a seat, James."

 

He took the glass with a curt, "Yes, ma'am."

 

Bond was still mad; she could tell by the way he'd just responded to her. A heavy sigh left her lips, and she sat in the chair next to him.

 

The silence was heavy as they both took a large gulp of the liquid in their respective glasses.

 

"I did the job I was told to do," he said, when he pulled the glass away from his lips.

 

"I know," M answered, pulling the glass from her lips as well.

 

"Tell me something. Why is it so difficult for you to believe I didn't care for Vesper?"

 

"Because you can lie to anyone you want, James, even yourself, but not to me. I know you."

 

"You do?"

 

"I know your reputation. But I know you're more than that. Much more. And as I know sleeping with woman is an easy way to gather information, I also know that sometimes someone comes along you find yourself paying more attention to. Consciously or not. And she was one of them. She played you and that's why you answered the way you did. You're a Double-O James; you have a license to kill, which you won't hesitate to use if needed, but you also have a heart. Vesper's hurt you, I can see it in your eyes. Face it, James, you're human," she said, smiling.

 

"Touché."

 

He took the last gulp of Whiskey, then stood to put the glass back to the drinks cabinet. M couldn't help herself, and let her eyes divert to his perfect arse. The man was a god. The blue jeans he'd chose to wear emphasized it even more.

 

She licked her lips. Damn if only… for the first time ever in her life, M wished she was the pair of jeans he was wearing, just so she could be enveloping his behind.

 

James turned to face her, but didn't come back to her, instead he leaned against her desk. A mischievous glint was in his eyes, and Olivia knew for certain he knew very well what effect he had on her.

 

Their eyes met, and both knew they were lost; hopelessly in love with each other.

 

"What do we do now?"

 

"You are not the cold bitch everyone thinks you are. You wouldn't hesitate a single second to send one of your agents on a deathly mission if you know it's the right things to do to save queen and country. But you are also a woman who is unhappily married because of a purposeful choice she made years ago, to have a career instead of being a wife and mother. You don't regret it for a moment, though sometimes, like now, you are tired of feeling lonely and unloved when you go home. You want to go home to someone who loves you, truly loves you. You miss being kissed…"

 

"You do know me. More than I thought you would," she said softly.

 

"We should do something about that."

 

"You do, do you? And what would you suggest it is we do?"

 

He didn't answer, instead he pushed himself from her desk, and slowly walked toward her. She watched as he approached her over the rim of her glass as she took the last gulp.

 

When James was a few inches from her, he crouched down in front of her. He took her empty glass out of her hands, and placed it on the floor next to her chair. Far enough to not risk knocking it over, then looked at her as he took her hands in his.

 

"M, I meant what I said on the phone. I'm loved by women all over the world, but I'm in love with only one. I'm in love with the most incredible woman I've ever met. She's hardheaded; she's tiny compared to me, but she’s got so much energy, and a witty sense of humour. She's got such amazingly blue eyes that all I could do, the first day I met her, was fall in love with her.

 

“I didn't realize it at first, that I had fallen in love with her, but then each time I saw her, my heart would skip a beat before racing like mad. No other woman has ever done that to me. And that woman is you, M. That's what I had to tell you. That's what I've been wanting to tell you for so long. I know there's a lot of reasons why we shouldn't do this, but there is one reason why we should, and it's the most important of all. Love. We love each other."  

 

James couldn't continue. Her lips were on his.

 

Her right hand curled around the back of his neck.

 

"Mmhmm..." Olivia moaned happily as she felt his lips pressing against hers. It had indeed been far too long since she'd been kissed. James couldn't help but smile against her lips.

 

James shifted so that he was now kneeling before her, without breaking their kiss. One of his hands came to rest at the small of her back while the other found its way to the back of her head, pulling her closer. She leaned against him as he nibbled her lower lip softy next.

 

M parted her lips, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth. It curled around hers, and hers around his, as the kiss deepened rapidly.

 

James pulled her more closely to him while he leaned back, sitting on his heels. She let out a cry of surprise when she felt herself slide off the chair, and he held her firmly against him as they laughed. He maneuvered them so she was now lying on her back; his body leaning half over hers.

 

Her right hand returned to the back of his neck, and Olivia pulled James to her for another passionate kiss. Her left hand came to rest between his shoulder blades.

 

She'd always known that he would be a good kisser, but she'd never thought he would be **_that_** good. His made her feel alive again. A warm feeling invaded her body. She didn't want it to stop, but she need to breathe. She slowed the kiss before easing her lips from his; resting her forehead against his. Both fighting to regain their breath.

 

"You know…" Olivia started smiling when she managed to regain control of her breathing, and looked up at him, placing another soft kiss on his lips as her right hand slid down to cup his cheek.

 

James leaned into her touch, and closed his eyes. "What?"

 

"I met a man, a couple of years ago." She began.

 

James opened his eyes at the sound of her voice and could not help but ask, "You did. Really?" His blue eyes shining with mischief.

 

"Yes, I did. The first thing that came to mind when I laid my eyes on him was, he's arrogant, but he's also a raw diamond that needs to be shaped. His eyes were so blue that I wanted to drown in them. And even though I knew it was stupid, as I could easily be his mother, I couldn't help it, I fell for him. But I buried those feelings. Nothing could ever happen between us. I was his boss and I had to send him away on missions. And very often, dangerous ones. He was the best, and he still is. I love him still. More than life itself. I love you, James."

 

James was speechless.

 

"Olivia," he murmured, as a surge of emotion well up inside him.

 

He leaned down to kiss her again, and both got lost together in their own world.

 

 

THE END.

 

 


End file.
